Severed Ties
by Nebula Rising
Summary: The Akatsuki is in need of a medic, and there's a young ninja in Konoha that is feeling desperately unwanted. Could Itachi convince Sakura Haruno to join them in exchange for what she really wants: To be noticed? ItaSaku with slight SasuSaku
1. Prologue

_**This is actually one of my older fanfictions, that I had written and posted up here on my other account, but I didn't like the way I had arranged the chapters, so I scrapped most of it, and this is the result of my fresh start. If you read this and recognize it, that's most likely why. Some of the chapters are the exact same, I just thought I'd arrange it differently. Pairings: Sakura/ Itachi Sakura/Sasuke, though it is slight**_

_**Disclaimer**_

* * *

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. -Henry Ellis

* * *

_

**Chapter 1- Prologue

* * *

**

Sakura watched from the sideline, her bottom on the slightly damp grass, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, she rested her chin on the top of her kneecap. She gave a slight sigh as she gazed at her team members who were sparing out in the field just in front of her.

Together Sasuke and Naruto always sparred like this, leaving her to watch, lonely and dejected. She never felt close to them. On any level. Sure, they were friends, but what else? She knew deep down that she was no where near their level. That's why she was where she was: Sitting on the sideline, watching them train with skill and precision, stopping only to argue for the slightest of moments. That's what she was; the weakest link.

She stood and waved her hand in the air, yelling at Kakashi, who was perched in a tree just above the boys, reading his usual choice material. "Sensei, I think I'm gonna go home now," She told him and he nodded, his visible eye upturning in what she had learned to accept as a smile, in place of his hidden lips. He then returned to his book without looking back up.

She frowned and turn away, sighing and heading towards the village. Was she really that disposable?

* * *

Red eyes held pale skin that was stark against the dark of the night. A small frame, but relatively tale, with a pulsating aura was walking slowly through the night. Her energy was tangible; It was green and warm.

He had been watching her for weeks now, day and night, watching her closely and carefully, as his mission required and he's discovered that she is weak in many ways, but it's leveled out by her incredible strong points. Her genjutsu is strong, and her chakra control is absolutely flawless, but otherwise, she was fairly nonexistent. The Hokage had only recently taken her as an apprentice, something he wasn't all that surprised about. Her skills were best suited as a medic nin, however, the girl did have one hell of a punch.

Thus far, he was sure that she was the one. She would be his medic, with a little training she would be unstoppable. He stood up from his place on a branch just beside her house, watching her quietly as she entered her apartment, sighing as she did.

Using his sharingan he could her easily through her open window. She stumbled in, shutting the door and leaning against it, cupping her hands over her face and hunching over. This was somewhat of a habit of hers. She did this more often than naught. She would come in, sulk a bit, and then practice her healing for almost exactly two hours, before going to bed.

He was not sure why this was her routine, but he wasn't going to interrupt it tonight. He would talk to her soon, and he was certain of one thing, she would meet him. She would join him, because this would be in her best interest as well as his.

* * *

Sakura left the hospital the next night with tense shoulders, and both arms full of paperwork, stacked up to her nose. Luckily for her, she only lived a few minutes away, and was already at her door before she dropped anything, a goal she wasn't sure she'd be able to make.

Barely able to make it through the door, she shut it with her hip, turning around and exhaling a breath she'd been holding. Cutting the light on was a different story, she'd have to put the papers down first.

"Hhm," She hummed, squinting over the papers. "How do I..." She began to speak, but her words were halted as she felt something, something that was surprisingly familiar, and also, unwanted. Another chakra in her house. Someone was in her house.

She crouched, papers still in hand, and back to the door, gazing into her dark room. It was a small apartment, so it wasn't very far to look back, but she still didn't see anything. "Who are you?" She asked, annoyed that she voice was shaking.

In slow motion the room went into tension as her papers flew into the air, her hands went straight to her pouch, throwing a kunai without another word. It was deflected with ease by a black mass that appeared in front of her. A tall black cloak, and-she froze, literally stopped in her tracks- And red eyes. The sharingan?

"You aren't Sasuke." She breathed. "I know you aren't."

Whoever they were, they made no sound, nor move. "Who are you?" She asked, her hands shaking with trepidation.

A hand, white against the shadows of the room, drew out of the cloak and made way slowly towards the hood, pulling it down slowly. She gasped as the face revealed could belong to only one person. "Itachi..."

A nod. She literally felt sick. This man was a monster. "What are you doing here?" She was clearly out of her league here. Attacking him was suicidal.

His lips were in a straight and steady line as they spoke, his voice low and controlled. "I'm here for you." His words wrapped around her, smothering her breath, making her hot. Perspiration formed on her forehead. "You…You're going to kill me?" She asked, slight confusion lacing her voice. Why her of all people?

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." She took in his words carefully as he spoke again. "Join the Akatsuki." His voice was deep, even and surprisingly not cold so much as simply bland.

Her jaw went slack. "You want me to join you?"

He nodded. "That's exactly what I want. I want a Medic, and you crave attention. Your dream is to be wanted." His voice was blank, and his face betrayed no emotion.

"This can't be real," She said out loud, mostly voicing her own thoughts more than trying to disagree with him.

"It's real kunoichi, and you will join." His voice sounded certain. "Meet me, one week from now, just outside your village. I need a medic, and I want that to be you." He informed her, turning and without another word, and fleeing out her open window.

She exhaled before sliding down the door, and cradling her face in her hands. What the hell is going on here?


	2. Breaking the Mold

_**Chapter one, mostly because I've already uploaded this before and I like chapter two better than the other one. This one starts the beginning of her life as an akatsuki. Don't worry, the few gaps that were left by the time skip will be filled very soon. :) Enjoy! Read and Review!**_

_**re-edited for clarity and grammar/spelling  
**_

* * *

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. -Henry Ellis

* * *

_

**Chapter 2- Breaking the mold

* * *

**

Glaring at the small mirror in the small, drab, square bathroom, Sakura made faces at herself. She pulled at her eyes, stuck out her tongue, scrunched up her nose and shimmied it and rolled it around and found that no matter how she distorted her face, the image was still the same. She sighed. Looking down at her newly acquired robe, she brushed her hands over the surprisingly delicate, soft fabric, tracing the cloud design with her thin finger. She glanced back up at her reflection again, noting her leaf head band which was now no good to her. She let loose a small dejected noise as she looked at the leaf symbol which was now marked through with a deep gash. It was part of her initiation, the only part that she really dreaded. Getting rid of her headband, was getting rid of her connections. Cutting through her leaf symbol was their way of making her cut her ties. There was no going back from this point on.

Sighing she slipped off her new cloak and left the bathroom. Her new bedroom wasn't much different. Gray unpainted walls, gray floor, medium sized bed with dull grayish green unappealing blankets and sheets and a few dreary dressers to put her things in and on. She'd definitely have to get used to this. Her bag was still laying on the floor by the door which she had a feeling she still wasn't going to unpack any time soon. She missed her friends. She missed Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi, and even Ino. She missed them all.

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts and she looked up expectantly, slightly scared. "Yes?"

It opened revealing a very tall very intimidating Itachi. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. She shivered at how similar to his younger brother he was, or how similar Sasuke was to him, which ever one. "Haruno." He addressed her, his voice nondescript.

She wasn't sure what to do so she lowered her head in a weak bow. "Hello." she muttered.

He managed a small smirk which he somehow pulled off while keeping it indifferent. "I'm here to report we have a meeting in the main room in an hour."

She smiled at him awkwardly, rubbing her arm. "Oh, thanks."

He nodded and turned back towards the door. "Wait!" She called and once again he turned back his eyes blank yet so powerful. She knew that if she ever did see emotion in those iris's she'd be held immobile. "I don't know where that is."

He didn't seem surprised. In fact, he didn't seem anything. "It's just down the hall, to the left." He stood for a moment longer, then stepped further into the room, standing just a few steps away from her. It was the closest she'd been to him so far and she realized just how overwhelmed by him she really was. "How old are you Haruno?"

She looked up at him shyly. "Sixteen." She answered too quietly for her liking.

The room seemed to make him stand out even more, all that black against the lifeless walls made him seem even more magnificent. Once again he seemed to change the subject. "You should unpack. It doesn't get easier if you live out of a bag." She'd soon come to realize that Itachi changing the subject was a repetitive thing that she'd grown to find comfort in. He never seemed to dwell on a subject for too long, and certainly never longer than necessary-something Naruto and especially Sasuke were prone to doing.

She shrugged sheepishly. "I can't help it. I just don't want to let go yet."

He didn't seem bothered either way. "You're weak." He pointed out, as if he was ordering his meal for lunch or pointing out an obvious flaw.

Unsure whether to be offended or not Sakura just stared at the floor.

"That is why you betrayed my brother, and the Kyuubi." Once again it wasn't really a question more as he was telling her.

She raised up on her toes. "I would never betray Sasuke or Naruto," Her voice started out so loud, but by the last word it was high pitched, and barely above normal speaking tones. "They meant everything to me.

Itachi nodded. "That's why you're here. To get stronger." He told her, ignoring her comment for the most part. "I've been watching you." He told her. "I chose you. We needed a medic one who would serve us well, and I recognized your talent."

She lowered her eyebrows. "You chose me?"

His face didn't betray any emotion as he gazed down at her. "Yes. You are young and moldable, and you want this. You want strength, to be noticed." He seemed very wise and also very cold. This was the most he'd spoken since she got there nearly a week ago. He was the first one she was introduced to. Every night when she ate with however many Akatsuki were there, he quietly ate at the end of the table, never speaking to anyone. Or when she went to the small dusty library, if he was there he didn't speak. She found him even more frightening because he was so silent. But now he was speaking to her. Almost talking down on her, and she had to admit, she was dumbfounded.

"You will train with two people and two only understand?" She nodded immediately, unwilling to upset him. "That is myself, and Kisame, my partner. Only the two of us. If anyone else offers, ignore them."

She bit her lip. "Why is that?"

He grinned again, small but impressive. "I take responsibility for you. I am your mentor and Kisame is simply my partner for the time being."

Though she didn't understand she agreed. Was this really the man who killed his entire clan? Spare his younger brother did he really exterminate his whole family? She shivered just thinking about it; How powerful he really was. "One last thing." He glanced down at her, his eyes jet black. "You are Akatsuki now. Remember that."

She briefly felt her stomach curl up into a shameful ball. That's right. She was Akatsuki now. She was a rogue. She was a betrayer. A monster. The bad guy. All because she wanted to make a name for herself. She was selfish. She squeaked a pitiful, "Yeah." and he turned to walked out of the room in three powerful strides. She gulped trying to get the fluid past the lump in her throat, unsuccessfully. She turned and sprinted to the bathroom, vomiting up all her guilt.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, time is the best sense of comfort against guilt, pain and pity. By her third month with the Akatsuki Sakura woke and slept with no problem. Her nights were satisfactory, and her mornings early. She could feel her arms gaining strength, her jutsu's gaining power. She was even starting to eat regularly. She was with Itachi more than anyone else there and she knew him quite well by this point. She knew that he was silent and daunting and he didn't like to be upset, but he wasn't terrible company. She often liked having him around. She didn't want to admit that it was because sometimes he reminded her of Sasuke, which filled a hallow gap in her heart.

She found that she didn't think about her old life very much. She was growing used to her new life, and this new life wasn't that bad.

She stretched and mewled across Itachi's bed one late night, looking him as he sat on the ground with his arms crossed, watching her quietly. "I don't want to study anymore." She told him, poking out her lip.

He looked at her with those dark heavy eyes and she rolled her own. "I've read every book you have in this whole place by now. I'm tired of this boring stuff." She curled up her lip as she got stuck in her long cloak, and tried to untangle herself, muttering.

Itachi watched her with intense, dark eyes. "You have not read every book yet, and until you do you aren't finished." His tone was bland and final and she groaned.

* * *

He had grown accustomed to the pink kunoichi since she'd been there. He'd taken her under his wing, training her as he promised he would and she was doing well. She was intelligent and she caught on fast, plus she had an outrageous amount of chakra control.

She slipped out of her cloak, wiggling back into place. "That's much better." She looked up at him as he sat against the wall wearing his own robe and she snorted. "How do you wear that thing all the time?"

She was such a strange girl, but somehow, he didn't mind so much. He simply shrugged.

* * *

That was all the reply she would get she knew. She closed her book, looking back up at him with a wicked grin knowing she might get in trouble. He cleared his throat and stood, coming to the corner of the bed and looming over her. He looked almost tender for a moment and she had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "You're very brave Sakura." He told her, reaching down and flicking her nose. Astounded she jumped, clapping a hand over the affronted body part. She gasped, "Ah!" And he grinned again, pulling off his Akatsuki cloak. She paused in her whining to look up at him. She'd only seen him without it once and it was only for a moment before he out it back on. He had on a simply standard ninja uniform, the pants were black and loose, his vest was black, with only wraps underneath and she gazed up at him.

He gazed back with the same fervor, "You are a strange girl."

She lowered her eyebrows, leaning back on her elbows, stretching her legs out. "Oh shut up." His eyes darkened and she felt a prick of regret. Sometimes he didn't take things the way she meant them and when that happened he always got angry. An angry Itachi was not one she wanted to be around. Or anything with a pulse actually.

"I'm…" She paused as he reached his hand out toward her, his face unwilling to explain to her his thoughts. She froze as his hand drifted even further, stopping on her pink locks to gently caress them for a long moment. It lay there until he was seemingly satisfied and then wondered down her head, stopping to cup the side of her face. Was he petting her like a dog? She almost snorted, but the look on his face stopped her. No expression was there, not on the contours of his cheeks, or lips, but his eyes, they seemed different. Penetrating and so focused, almost like he was trying to communicate something beneath those black pools, "No one has ever spoken to me like that." He informed her his tone sounded analytical not angry, lifting his hand from her cheek and drawing it back. She trembled from the lose of touch, as well as from the presence of it. It was the first time he'd ever touched her like that. He'd touched her many times. During practice and even other fleeting brushed, but this was intentional, almost soft.

She wasn't sure what to think as he crossed her and sat on the bed just behind her and simply stared at her. "Oh alright!" She groaned, opening the book to the same page. Though he didn't say anything she could practically feel his smugness as she continued studying.


	3. Remembrance

**Short chapter that I'm uploading because I'm getting impatient. This is so short for a reason. The next one will fill in the gap, telling how Sakura left the village, but until then, review please, for my sanity.**

* * *

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. -Henry Ellis

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3-Remembrance

* * *

**_

"Harder." A sharp twist of his tongue, to which she replied by launching her fist towards him. He dodged easily, grabbing her wrist and slinging her to the ground. She landed hard with a gasp before springing up again, grabbing her ribs and panting.

"Don't let your defense down." He told her leaping forward, and she could just barely get out of the way.

"You aren't focusing." He barked and she winced as his kunai sliced the flesh at her arm.

With a sigh, Itachi stopped, gazing at her from where she stood in front of him, her breath ragged and small cuts covering her body. "We're stopping for today."

Surprisingly she didn't look happy, she looked dejected. Her right arm hung limp at her side, her left was wrapped around her stomach as if holding herself together and her knees shook under her weight and the urge to buckle.

With a frown he took only two steps towards her before he closed the gap and was gazing down at her. The beautiful green of the orbs that held his own almost made him feel bad. "What's wrong with you today?" He asked and she shrugged, wincing in the process from the pain.

"You haven't been yourself all day," He informed her. As he spoke he grabbed her arm and rolled it around in the socket. Her face contorted in pain as he popped it back into place. She groaned. "I'm sorry." He apologized tonelessly.

She shook her head. "Thank you, and I'm the one who's sorry. I can't do anything right." She said quietly, not looking up at him. Instead she put all of her focus towards healing herself. He watched quietly as her green chakra seeped through the cuts, closing them effectively, without scarring. The work of a truly skilled healer.

After a long moment, she was able to stand up straight without wincing. He simply held her gaze until she sighed. "Fine, if you must know," She allowed her shoulders to droop, "Do you know what today is?"

He felt a pain in his chest. "Yes." His voice was strained.

She looked incredibly guilty. "I can't help but think about him." He watched as tears welled up in her eyes. "I know I shouldn't anymore, but he'll always be part of me."

He knew who she was talking about. She was talking about his little brother. About Sasuke. He had tried to forget that today was Sasuke's birthday. Tried to forget and every single year he always failed to. He would always remember.

It made his chest feel constricted to think that she was thinking about his little brother. Wishing they were together. That she was patting him on his back, laughing with him.

Sakura had been with him for almost a year already, and it was becoming some what of an addiction of his to keep tabs on her. To watch her and think about her all the time. Of course, he would scarcely allow this to show, but it was true. He was directly responsible for her growth, for her strength and it made him sensitive to her in ways that didn't make him feel comfortable.

"Sasuke will be fine with or without you." He breathed with a sense of finality and turned around, leaving her stand, sore for a reason he wasn't sure of.

* * *

Spending his birthday alone was not something that Sasuke minded, on any other day. At any other time. With anything other than Sakura Haruno clouding his thoughts.

However, he hadn't been able to purge her from his thoughts since the day she went missing, 11 months ago. Wherever she was, she surely must know that he was thinking about her. Not missing her, no, because Sasuke didn't miss anyone...Alright, so maybe he missed her a little. He missed her smile and her annoying, but also sweet way of checking on him all the time. Even how she would heal even the tiniest of scratches on his body. He had refused anyone else's healing touch since she had left.

Sakura was the only person he wanted to heal him and as a result he now had many scars. Objects of his loyalty, and the only way anyone would be able to tell that he did indeed feel grief over the loss of his team mate and friend. Generally, nothing else had changed. He had shed no tear, brought up no complaints. It was simply the only way he knew how to pay respects to her, where ever she was.

"Stupid girl," He whispered up at the night sky as he sat perched atop his roof. "Where are you?"

* * *

The day turned on her side, readying for bed as the sun began to settle in just behind crown of the earth, and the darkness began to cast her influence upon the village. Gritting his teeth, Naruto inhaled a deep breath, gazing at the sky. His eyes were soft and his heart was aching. "Sakura." He breathed. "Where are you?"

Sometimes he was sure that he could feel his friend, and then he would be reminded of how wrong he was, when he'd realize that she was gone. She'd been gone for so long now without a trace, that it was hard to think it was accidental anymore. At first he was certain that she was kidnapped, mostly because her apartment was in a disarray when he went to see her the next day, however the longer she remained gone, the more people pointed fingers.

It was today, on Sasuke's birthday, that their missing friend was officially named as a missing nin. She was put down as a rogue without much other proof. He didn't understand why, but every time he asked the old lady Hokage, she simply looked away, her eyes distant and told him that it wasn't any of his business.

"Come back." He whispered to her where ever she was, turning over onto his back, gazing at the ceiling.


	4. Temptation

_**This one is quite a large time skip, but don't worry, she won't gain any more years after this. After this it will only continue in weeks or months later, sometimes the next day. :)

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4- Temptation**

Laying in bed, eyes counting the small discolorations in the ceiling Sakura propped her hands under her head. Her mind drifted over the things she thought of most: Perfecting her medical skills, and of course, Itachi Uchiha. He was on her minds more than she would admit to him, of course. She thought about him a lot. Such as now for instance. She was thinking about how stubborn he was. How he couldn't seem to realize that she got all gushy when she saw him, or that she deliberately went out of her way to see him, do things she knew he'd want or like. To make him proud.

She sighed, closing her eyes and letting herself slip into a meditation like state, never actually getting enveloped in her meditation however, because she immediately heard the intrusion into her room. Though she knew she only heard him because he allowed her. She opened her eyes and peered into heavy lidded red ones. She smiled at the beauty she saw. Itachi was smirking down at her. "You've been up here all day."

She grinned. "Yeah, it's my birthday today." She told him, secretly hoping he'd say that he knew. That he remember the date from last time. "I'm a woman as of today." She grinned.

His eyes shifted back to their normal state and they held her own. He took permission into his own hands and sat on the bed beside her. He wasn't wearing his cloak she noted distantly, feeling drained all of a sudden. She wasn't sure when she started feeling so strongly it made her feel weak, but she definitely made a note to go back and figure it out, then bash herself in the head before it happened.

For a long moment, he just stared at her before he spoke, his voice quiet as usual. "Yes you are." She grinned, truly happy that he acknowledged her, if only as an equal. She'd never be his lover, but she would at least be closer to him than anyone else. That was her goal.

The air around them was muggy and dense, weighing down her torso, making it hard for her to breath. As a result she had to pull the air in harder, making her chest hurt.

* * *

Itachi gazed down at her, watching the way her eyes fluttered shut so delicately, and the unsteady motion of her chest as she breath. It was a harsh pattern he usually only saw when training her. He did find it strange that she was breathing so hard at such a time.

He watched her longer, remember the first day he saw her. Was it really 2 whole years ago that they met? She was turning 18, maturing so very much. He noted it in her every presence. Her face was longer, her lips slightly more full, but still just as pink. Her shoulders were dainty and her collar bones so strong, and that creamy neck of hers made him feel uncharacteristic. She developed more, she still wasn't large breasted, but she no longer resembled a child, and her stomach was much harder, as a result of the training. He knew every curve and crevice of her body at this point. He watched as she wiggled slightly trying to get comfortable and it surprised him how attractive such a small, insignificant move could be. He ignored his instincts for the moment. "You've grown quite a bit."

She bit her lip curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you can now go on missions without having to be watched. You're much stronger." _And you have gained quite a bit of sex appeal, _he wanted to add, but decided against it.

She literally glowed. "Really?" It was clearly all she wanted to hear.

He grinned a faint grin, reaching down and drawing lazy designs over the blanket, ignoring that he was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her beautiful skin. She wasn't in her uniform. She had on simple white shirt with no sleeves and some grey training pants. They were tight around her hips and thighs, a detail he strained to ignore on a daily basis.

Closing her eyes for a moment she suddenly, catching him off guard, took her hand and laid it over his, opening them with a big grin. "Stop doing that. You do that all the time, it's like you can't help it or something." But he hardly heard her. He was focusing on her hand against his. Normally he wasn't the type to be bothered by these trivial emotions. In fact, he still wasn't sure he should be bothered by this sort of thing, but he couldn't ignore it. Being around her every day was getting to him. She was quite a few years younger than him, and less experienced, so he didn't expect she'd understand what he was feeling, but perhaps she wouldn't kill him. After all, the body wants what the body wants.

He swallowed harshly, withdrawing his hand from under hers, ignoring that her face was suddenly gravely serious, and her body was completely still, as if she was holding her breath. He took his fingers and lightly dusted them along the back of her hand, up the top of her slender wrist and up her forearm. She held absolutely still, apparently afraid she'd upset him.

And she was, she was afraid he'd get angry if she moved, or even worse, that he'd stop and pretend nothing ever happened. She chewed her lip anxiously as his fingers drifted across her arm so lightly it surprised her, and up to her shoulder. They took the time to trace a circle over her shoulder cap before he lifted them to her hair, tugging at the tip delicately, then gently grabbing her ear lobe. She gasps quietly as his finger massaged them subtly. His eyes were locked onto hers and she couldn't move even if she wanted to.

He dropped his hand from her ear back down to her neck, stroking it only once before tracing her collar bones, tickling them for a moment and then finally, as if he'd had his fill, dropping his hand back down to the bed.

She finally released her breath. She didn't know what to say. He'd done things before that surprised her. Once or twice he's brushed a hand over her cheek, or lifted her chin to make her bring her gaze to him. Things that made her hopefully, but this was different. Exploratory, like he wanted more and it made her absolutely fervent to continue.

He gazed down at her before breathing her name quietly, getting ready to explain before she sat up. It surprised him, made his head feel cloudy. She was sitting strait up now, even closer to him than before, and so meager he wondered if she was really the Sakura he knew, she brought a hand up and wrapped her fingers around the back of his neck. She meekly slid closer, putting the other one on the opposite side, and then did something so surprising he froze. Literally stiffened immediately. She laid her head against his chest. It was almost, literally as close as she could get, to embracing him. Her right arm slid further behind him as she bent the crook of her arm around his neck, her fingers rubbing over his back.

He had not been embraced since he was a child. Surely she had to know this type of affection was not possible for him to grasp. He was attracted to her, but this wasn't a motion that was done by someone who is attracted, this is a sentimental motion. This is a touching movement and he wasn't sure how to cope with it.

And then he heard her speak, and it was perhaps his undoing. Her voice was muffled beneath his clothes. "I'm sorry."

He looked down at the crown of her head. "What for?"

She laughed into his shirt, but it wasn't a jolly laugh, it was tinted with sadness or maybe that was embarrassment, he wasn't certain. "For being a silly girl. For doing this. I know you don't want to."

He gazed down at her for a moment. She was offering him something he wasn't sure was supposed to be offered so soon. She was offering him the chance to back out. He sighed, watching the stray strands of her hair wave as he did. Slowly he dropped his chin to her head, resting it there. "I'm the one who makes the decisions Sakura, you don't speak for me." He informed her, his voice slightly harsh, but she didn't move from his chest. Instead he noticed that she was removing her hand from his neck and unzipping his vest. He breathed in sharply enjoying her fingers sliding against his skin, though it was covered with wrappings. "What are you doing?" He asked her dumbly.

Her blush was barely concealed by her pink hair. "Making you more comfortable. It feels weird that you're in full uniform while I'm barely clothed." He tilted his head slightly upward, breathing out deeply trying to convince himself that he was not going to take what was precious from her. He was not going to take advantage of a young girls feelings.

Nevertheless he allowed her to slip the vest off of his shoulders, feeling chills up his spine as her hands hit the bare skin at his lower shoulders. He didn't move as she began to fold his bindings. He had to pace his breathing and it made him feel childish, like a love sick fool.

It had been a long time since Itachi had had a women in his arms He usually didn't feel the need for such a things. Physical attraction only got in the way of important things. However, he couldn't deny that he wanted to take that back just this once. But he wasn't sure how she'd handle it. He didn't want to upset her, to take her before she was truly ready. Was she really ready to feel a man?

When she finally reached his skin beneath the layers of bindings he literally had to stop himself from groaning as he allowed her to continue. He soaked in the feeling of her fingers outlining the curves of his muscles, hissing as she let her finger nails scratched across them just hard enough to make him shiver.

He couldn't wait any longer, he shifted back, putting his hands under her arms and pulling her into his lap. She blushed, suddenly modest, as she tried to wiggle into a ball. He grinned a faint grin and leaned down, placing his lips on her shoulder. She moaned lightly. A very soft moan, almost not there, but it made his stomach hot. He placed one more kiss on her shoulder before moving slightly higher and opening his mouth a bit more. He breathed out to control himself, before her placed his teeth on the muscles just before her neck, and nibbled lightly. As she began to breath hard and her nails dug into his arm, he allowed himself to put more pressure into the bite, and it felt so good to tear into her he almost lost himself completely, but then, he realized what he was doing and pulled back. He looked up at her, red cheeked, wet lips and dazed face he felt himself pulling back even farther. Closing his eyes to will the temptation away, he slid his arm under her knees, her other around her shoulders and placed her back into bed.

She looked up at him with big sad eyes and he could only give her his heavy blank gaze in return. "Don't worry. We'll continue later," He gave her a weak smile and turned to leave, "Good night Sakura." He said and fled out the door. Once back in the safety of his room he placed a hand to his head, massaging his temples. How could he have let it go that far? She was a team mate, what difference did it make that she was a woman? Why did he have to do something like that. To complicate things with a physical relationship. And now she'd always thing that he didn't take her tonight because she wasn't' good enough. He groaned. _You're an idiot_. He curly informed himself, shaking his head.

Why would he give into temptation now? For two years he's been around her and he usually doesn't give into the fascination he seemed to have developed for her. It wasn't that he was fond of her, it was that she had grown on him. So why did he feel like he had to mark her. To make her his?

He doubled over, sitting against the wall, simply sitting there, waiting on the knock on his door that never came. Why should he care if she came or not? Why should he care about her at all for that matter? She was simply their medic. His student of sorts. Why care for this girl now?


	5. Missing you

**This one takes place with in the same week. It'll stop skipping around right about here. After this, it'll be more consecutive. I won't jump around as much. Review!

* * *

**

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. -Henry Ellis

* * *

_

**Chapter 5- Missing you**

Leaning her shoulder against the hard bark, Sakura propped against the sturdy tree, her feet planted on a thick branch. Her eyes skimmed over the darkness that was Konohagakure as it slept peacefully. Sometimes she missed this place more than she could admit out loud. Itachi allowed her freedom for the most part, though she could sometimes feel him watching her. It was never because he didn't trust her, it was because for whatever reason she didn't understand, Itachi seemed to want to be near her at all times. A fact she never seemed to get used to.

This place brought back memories for her. It was where her team had trained for so many years, herself somehow so far behind them. So very weak compared to her two friends. She smiled whimsically as she wondered if she could compare to them now. It had only been a few years, and yet she felt so different. She had been coming here lately, watching her friends. Many different shinobi came here to train routinely. She had been watching Sasuke more than most, and it surprised her that he didn't notice. He seemed so isolated, more than before she left. He had aged so well. He looked so handsome it made her stomach curl. He looked much stronger, much more square and muscular.

She sighed, thinking back on her life before she became this new person. An Akatsuki. It was still there, fresh in her mind and she wondered whether it'd ever go away sometimes. She remembered every single detail, something Itachi told her would pass with time, but so far, it wasn't.

The night she left, a little under three years ago, she had walked out of the village at this exact spot. Only one person had seen her go, though she knew all her friends must have suspected something. It wasn't as if she had been acting normal. She knew she was acting crazy before. She closed her eyes, imagining the moment with ease. It came back to her with a vibrant sense of clarity.

_The air was colder than any night of that particular season that year, and as a result Sakura had been bundled up in a long white cloak and her favorite yellow scarf that always seemed to be too long for her tiny frame. She held her arms tight in her front as she walked slowly towards the gate, her feet felt like magnets, attracted to the dirt unwilling to leave. Her heart felt heavy and as she walked on she considered turning back._

"_Sakura," It wasn't a greeting. Sakura chirped spinning around and facing the one person she didn't want to see. Sasuke Uchiha was leaning casually against a light pole, his hands crammed in his pockets and his eyes honed in on her like a bullet. She looked up at him guiltily, gripping the handle of her bag. She knew she looked suspicious. "What are you doing out here?" His voice was muted but his eyes were knowing. There was only a slight question tinting his lips as he spoke again when she didn't answer him. "Sakura?" He said, as if reminding her he was there not that she could ever forget him, even if she tried._

_She made a feeble face at him. "No where. Why are you out here." He pushed off from his place and walked slowly towards her. She ignored the fact that she loved the way he walked and gripped her bag harder, clinging to it knowing that somehow if she didn't she'd loose her nerve. _

_He gave her a dull, unconvinced face. "I don't believe you." He retorted, standing close to her, his chest so close to her own that she literally felt her breath evaporate. She felt like she was in a room filled with steam and it made her lungs close up. "Sasuke." She breathed his name roughly. "Please." She whispered, looking only at her feet._

_Above her, he was unbearably silent, so silent and so judging she did the only thing she could she gave him a desperate, pleading face, and then ran around him as fast as her feet could take her, somehow both completely happy, and utterly disappointed that he didn't attempt to follow her._

_She was barely ten minutes out of the village before she ran smack into something hard and much taller than herself. Looking up green eyes met vivid red ones, arms wrapped around her lifted her up, bridal style, and she was carried off by Itachi Uchiha to the Akatsuki headquarters. All she could remember after that moment was clinging to the folds of his cloak as if they were her life raft and being slightly surprised that she allowed her, even holding her tighter as she began to shake._

Pushing herself off the tree Sakura allowed her head to drop and her shoulders to slump. She rubbed her hand over her face. _I am an idiot. Why would he stop me? It's not like Sasuke cared anyways_. She had this argument with herself so many times before. Why not this and why not that. But she was sick of it. Sick of doubting herself and her actions.

Turning she flitted off, heading back to the Akatsuki hideout, allowing her head to drift into a haze as she jumped from present to her imaginary get away as she hurdled from branch to branch. Something about her life now was both perfect, and yet so messed up.

It wasn't that she didn't love being around Itachi all the time because she did. They had a strange relationship. They weren't together by any means. When they'd spar he always seemed so scary and no nonsense, but when they'd go back to their rooms, alone and in private, he was different some how. His eyes would never leave hers and he would sometimes even touch her. At first they were technically hesitant and sometimes almost tender, surprisingly so, but Itachi wasn't a gentle man. He was exactly the opposite however, and his touches represented that absolutely flawlessly. His hands were sultry and hard against her skin, his lips were bruising and impatient. Her body always melted beneath his hands. His dominance was unquestioned in bed together.

She didn't understand what they meant to each other. Some nights they wouldn't even come close to touching each other, and others he would come in and immediately rip her up from her bed and abuse her with pleasure, as if _he _needed it. It made her flush just thinking about it. She sighed arriving at her destination. She passed through the main hall, letting loose a small cough.

Distracted, she tripped, landing not on the ground but against a tall, aggravated looking man. She lowered her head lightly in a bow. "Kisame."

He snorted. "Hello Kunoichi." He was a very rude man, uh thing, but at least he was never mean to her. It had something to do with Itachi she knew.

"Have you seen Itachi today?" She asked causally, brushing at her robe, a habit she had loathingly developed somewhere in the last few years.

He looked at her through uninterested eyes. "He's expected back tonight. He was on a mission"

She knew better than to ask for specifics. In fact, she was almost surprised at what he did know. "Thanks." She mumbled and stepped around him, heading strait for her room.

Shutting the door behind her she immediately shed most of her clothes and made way for a bath. Days like this, no matter how far and few between, made her feel lonely and worthless.

* * *

Itachi calmly walked through the halls of the Akatsuki building with his chest heaving laboriously. He kept his foot steps well paced and level until he reached the door he had been imagining all day. Spinning the handle slowly he stepped in without knocking, shutting it behind him and standing near the door. He could see Sakura sitting on the edge of her bed, her eyes immediately holding his and he watched them switch from relief to just the opposite in an instant as she stood, rushing to him without delay.

Sakura looked up on seeing Itachi enter her room. His skin was paler than usual, and though she could hardly see in the dark, she knew something was wrong. Looking down at the sound of dripping and liquid hitting the ground she felt her stomach drop. A small puddle was forming in the shadow of his right arm. She quickly went to him. She breathed his name, her hand immediately pushing his cloak off and reaching for his hand. There was a hefty chunk missing from his arm, and his shoulder was definitely displaced. The blood was gathering fast. Seeing as how he wasn't explaining she went strait to healing him, placing her hand above the wound, pushing her chakra through him. He hissed as she sealed the wounds, gritting his teeth she assumed because of the pain. "Does it hurt?" She asked him quietly, still healing, though she was almost done.

He gazed down at her, putting his left hand on top of hers, pushing it away. She attempted to retort, but opening her mouth was the first move toward anything but as Itachi's hands immediately seized her face, lowering his head to her height and pressing his lips hard against hers. She hardly had time to gasp before he spun her around, slamming her against the wall. She tangled her hands in his hair. She was planning on be gentle with him tonight, because of his arm, especially since she didn't fully heal it, but he seemed to have other ideas. He groaned into her mouth.

Apparently he was having a long day. He always seemed more aggressive on nights when he was aggravated or angry with a mission. Almost like he was taking it out on her, though she didn't mind. Itachi was literally the only thing that made her Akatsuki in her mind. With out him she wouldn't know who or what she was. She wouldn't even be in the Akatsuki if it weren't for him.

Itachi was relentless in his kisses as he leaned into her. Tonight he noticed that she was wearing only a tank top and her little black undies with the lace. He ran his hand down her waist, settling them on her hip with a growl. God she didn't even have to do anything to drive him wild. It was disgusting. He traced his other hand to the same place, dropping them a bit lower over her velvety skin and lifting her off the ground. She groaned, squeezing her arms tighter around his neck, jabbing her hips harder into him pushing her warmth firmly against his own. He supported her weight against the wall. His blood boiling thick. He surrendered kissing her mouth for the moment and transferred to nibbling and biting her neck and shoulder sinking his teeth into the sensitive and creamy skin.

"Itachi," She breathed and he heard the question on her voice, not just the desire. "Hn?" He made a noise in acknowledgment, not really a word, but she accepted it like she always did. These things, these noises he mumbled, made her realize just how similar to Sasuke he really was. "What's wrong?" Her voice, though bogged down with passion, was clearly concerned, and as much as he denied it when he was alone, he did respect her. He respected her enough to at least give her an answer.

He sighed, leaning harder against her, laying his head against her shoulder. He trembled as she stroked his hair, not speaking but simply waiting soundlessly for him to confide in her. He squeezed his eyes shut. When had they're relationship become so open. When did she change him this way?

Placing a kiss on her soft skin, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes as he turned and walked them to the bed. Her legs were basically the only thing holding her in place, as his arms went slack. Slowly, he placed her on the bed, climbing over her. Her eyes peered up at him curiously as he placed his weight on top of her, covering her like a blanket. She kissed his cheek before repeating her previous question. "What's wrong Itachi?"

He slid his head to face her, gazing at her. "I've been questioned."

Her eyebrows lowered considerably. "What do you mean?"

Leaning up he supported his weight on his elbows, hovering slightly above her. "Pain thinks I have fallen in too deep." He gazed down at her as she still seemed to be confused. "With what?"

He let loose a heavy breath, watching as it blew her hair. "He thinks that my judgment is clouded. That I am becoming a nuisance unless," He paused. "…unless you are by my side."

She bit her lip, shaking her head. "I don't understand."

Leaning down he placed a hard kiss on her lips. "Don't worry about it." He told her, "That'll change tomorrow."

She squinted. "How?"

"Because starting tomorrow, you'll be my only partner. You'll go on all my missions with me."

"Itachi I d…" But she was cut off as his mouth descended hotly on hers. She lost all meaning as his lips did not sway from it's lustful attention and soon, as he was pulling her shirt over her head she realized she didn't care anymore.


	6. Somewhere in time

**This chapter is probably gonna make some of you bonkers. Like I said at the beginning, this story ships mostly Itachi and Sakura, but there is still some SasuSaku in here and there is in this chapter. Keep in mind that Sasuke is emotionless on the outside, but inside he is in turmoil. I really like this one, so review and let me know if I'm alone.**

* * *

_All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on. -Henry Ellis

* * *

_

**Chapter 6-Somewhere in time**

Taking in a deep breath and allowing it to linger with in her, drawing strength from the rise and fall of her chest, Sakura sat upon the branch of a tree, just outside of his bedroom, watching him as he slept. Him being the one person she would never be close to. Sasuke.

She watched the steady intake of breath, and the way his hands were folded over his stomach with a foreign acknowledgment. She could hazily remember sleeping next to him, like she had only a few years ago, when they were on missions. She could remember how much she took it for granted being near him.

It was a fleeting feeling her attraction to Sasuke. She no longer longed for him most days, but there was still an emotional pull that she felt towards him. A feeling that even the touch and feel of Itachi couldn't heal. Sasuke was like a wound to her, a scar that she would never be able to heal.

Though she no longer felt that she loved him, she did feel drawn to him. She missed him more than she wanted to.

"Good night Sasuke." She whispered before hopping down from the tree and walking softly towards the cobbled corner that led to the outside of the village. The night guards were all asleep at this moment, so she could take her time leaving.

**(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)**

He was dreaming, of that much he was sure. It wouldn't be unusual for him to dream of Sakura, but this time, he knew it to be true. Sasuke shot up in his bed like a bat out of hell, springing all the way to his feet.

Had it been his imagination, or did he hear her voice.

_Good night Sasuke._

Without pausing he ran to his door, sprinting as fast as his feet would take him to the last place he saw her. It wasn't surprising for him to find himself drifting about this place, the place of his memories, but this is different.

Then it came into view, the exit of the village, and with it something that was not supposed to be there.

He froze, his breath coming short from the cool night air, robbing him of his senses. Surely it must be so, because there was no way in hell that what he saw before him was true. "Sak...ura?" He breathed out, his voice sounding strained to his own ears.

And there she was. With a ripple of her long black cloak, a limber body spun around to face him, pink lips parted, big green orbs glowing with fright, hand drawn to her heart, Sakura Haruno was standing at the base of the village.

"Sakura." He spoke this time clearly, taking a big step towards her. His chest constricted painfully.

She sucked in a breath and it felt to him as if she were sucking in his soul. Why did she have such an effect on him? "Sasuke." She breathed, her voice soft, as if she were afraid she would wake the whole village with a voice above a whisper.

This was nothing like the last time he had seen her. Last time he had intimidated her. Last time she was upset and skirmish. This wasn't the same.

This time she seemed guilty yes, and surprised, but she wasn't afraid of him. He could tell. She wasn't meek or scared. Had she changed so much? "Why are you here?" He asked, his voice even in spite of his jumping nerves.

"I was," She paused for a moment, "I wanted to say goodnight." She said, her eyes shooting to the ground.

He wasn't sure he understood. "Goodnight?"

She nodded. "Sometimes I can't sleep, so I come to tell you goodnight." She admitted, her chin tilted away from him, her entire body hidden behind the folds of her cloak. The only part of her pale skin he could see was her neck and face, her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

His breath came short for a moment, delaying his reply. "Oh." He said dumbly. "If Naruto knew that yo..." But he didn't finish his sentence before she crouch, ready to take off at the sign of him calling for help. He froze in an effort to prolong her stay. It felt so good to be able to see her, to feel her chakra in his presence again after so long that he didn't dare upset her.

After a long moment she relaxed. "I should leave." She whispered, her voice straining.

"Why?" He asked, unable to keep his tone from sounding melancholy.

"I have to get back to..." She stopped, "to my partner."

There was a stab in his chest at the sound of the word partner leaving her lips. "Partner." He repeated.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations." She admitted, her voice soft.

He didn't reply. "Come back." His voice was steady and she seemed physically pained by the sound of it.

She shook her head. "I can't." She seemed to space out for a moment, staring off into the distance before taking a step backwards. "I've already been here too long. He'll know I saw you, that I spoke to you." She said, sounding almost scared.

He resisted the urge to wince. "Who?"

She didn't answer. "I'm sorry. Goodbye Sasuke." And then she was gone. Just like that. Before he could even move, she was gone in a flash and he knew he would never be able to follow her. He squeezed his eyes shut.

She was a trader. He shouldn't care about her anymore, regardless of who she once was. She was now a rogue. He couldn't trust her.

Why didn't he call someone, tell them she was there? Try to restrain her? He sighed and turned back for his house. "Stupid Sakura." He breathed, ignoring the pain in his chest.

**(|)(|)(|)(|)(|)**

As she tried, unsuccessfully, to slip into her room unnoticed that night, she was caught red handed by her partner. He was sitting on her bed and she jumped. "Itachi." She yelped. "You're back from your mission already?"

He nodded, his eyes shifting from black to red. He was probably trying to decide whether it was her or not. She never acted like this towards him. "Where were you?"

She bit her lip nervously. "I was taking a walk because I couldn't sleep." Okay, that wasn't a lie.

He stood, walking towards her. She was suddenly all too aware warmth of his presence as he boxed her into the corner of her room, causing her back to hit the wall. He leaned down and his nose touched her neck, his lips at her shoulder as he pushed her robe off of her shoulders. "You're lying." His dull voice was just that, without even the slightest hint of emotion as his hands brushed bruising circles over her hips and back. She gasped as the fingers of his right hand embedded themselves in his hair and he yanked her head back, his teeth finding her neck.

She gulped. "I couldn't help it."

He nodded. "Remember Haruno, who you belong to." His voice sounded in her ear and just as they did he released her like her skin were acidic to the touch and he left the room.

She remained standing there for more than a minute before her knees gave out and she slid down the wall, remaining there, angry that she still felt the heat in her core for Itachi, and the pull in her heart for Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She let his name slip from her lips before she fell asleep, right there against the wall.


End file.
